The King, The Lady, and the Rebel
by SniperSight X
Summary: AU. Mia is the daughter of an aristocrat and being married to prince Alex. I know this is lame but read to find out what happens! Isaac/Mia, with a little Garet/Jenna and Ivan/Sheba
1. Anguish and Denial

Hi everybody! I'm SniperSight X. This is my first story so please review. Try to refrain from flames please, and Remember this is AU, alternate universe, for those who don't know what it means. (I know I sound lame, but I don't have narrators or muses yet, so bear with me).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of it's characters, those belong to Camelot  
  
And Now...  
  
The King, the Lady and the Rebel  
As Lady Mia strolled through the courtyard of her father's castle, she thought about the world and what it was coming to. Curse her father, how could she do this to her?  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"What!", cried out Mia, "Your pawning me off to some royal snob!"  
"Now, Mia," protested her father,"Don't complain! I'm not pawning you off! Your just being married to the prince of the Mercury Kingdom!"  
"And Prince Alex is not a snob!" Shouted Mia's sisters Stola and Tara.  
"Besides," her father continued, "It's good for everyone! The citizens get distracted, we recieve a substantial dowry, the kingdom could even get an heir!" The guards sniggered and Mia's sisters glared in jealousy.  
"How is it good for me!" Shouted back Mia, "You never let me do as I want, and go where I please, and now, you won't even let me choose my husband! How can you do this to me! Sometimes I wish that Grandpa never went on that venture with Lord Babi, so we wouldn't be rich, and I could live a normal life, and you and Stola and Tara wouldn't be big snobs who only care about money!"  
That blew Mia's father up, "How dare you insult your own blood. You should be ashamed! Sometimes I wish I wasn't your father!"  
"Good!" Mia screamed back, holding back tears, "Because sometimes I wish I wasn't your daughter!" Mia burst into tears and ran out of the room.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
That's why Mia was out here. She had first gone to the stables and groomed Kris, her horse. When her tears had dried and her heart calmed, she went into the courtyard.  
  
Through thinking, Mia layed down, and drifted off to sleep!  
First Chapter done! Read and Review! 


	2. A Political Conversation, and a Story

Meesa Back! It's me SniperSight again and I'm continuing this story.  
  
Piers: I can't believe I did this for 50 lousy coins!  
  
Oh, I almost forgot, in honor of the release of The Lost Age, Piers (Also known as Picard) will be my muse. Also, if you have had any trouble getting into my first chapter, it's most likely because I was adding a disclaimer. Well, without further ado, let's get into the story! Hit it Piers!  
  
Piers: Stupid kid, anyways, SNIPERSIGHT X DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN! REALLY, HOW WOULD NINTENDO SELL IT IF HE DID!  
  
I'll deal with you later.  
Chapter 2: A Political Conversation, and a Story  
King Neptune of the Mercury Kingdom stepped into his conference chamber for the last time. The next day, his son Alex would be crowned king and a week from then, Alex would be married. In the chamber, he found Mia's father (I still don't have a name for him) waiting.  
"I hope we can press this quickly, my liege," he said, "My daughter grows ever more angry about our decision each day."  
"I told you, we must time our actions," Replied Neptune, "We cannot afford to make mistakes."  
Mia's father grunted, "If we don't make mistakes, Alex will. Are you sure about this, riots are building in the streets, the Mars and Venus Kingdoms are threatening war, and then there are those fortune tellers that are saying that some 'High King,' has come, whatever that means."  
"Oh yes... the legend of the Gaia Blade."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You've never heard the legend of the Gaia Blade? I must tell it to you, it's been my favorite story since I was a child!"  
"Go ahead, I have time, I have time, even to listen to children's fairy tales."  
"It's not a fairy tale! It's a legend! It's been passed down through the four royal lines for centuries!... Except for the Mars kings of course, who can't remember a thing!"  
"Whatever, just tell me."  
Neptune sighed, "Once, the four lands were engaged in a great war, throughout the 6 kingdoms-"  
"Six?"  
"Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light, and Dark!"  
"Ah, carry on."  
"Anyways, these kingdoms were in utter chaos, until a great warrior was created by the gods, and he was thrown to the ground, creating a huge crater and a shockwave felt around the world. Somehow, the debris formed a temple and when he awoke, the first thing he could think of doing was to enter the temple. There, remarkably, he found a sword, jammed a rock, which he took up. This was what would tell everyone that he was of the gods. Not everyone believed him though, but the kings of Earth and Light did, so he joined there armies and with superior numbers, defeated the armies of the other kingdoms. He was soon coronated king of all the land. One day however, Bandits, who overran his guard came and attacked him. People gathered around. Finally a doctor came. He said that he would probably not live. He told the doctor to take him the the temple where he had first came from. Everyone knew where this was, since that is where they had found him. So he was taken there. With all of his remaining strength, he jammed the sword into the rock where he had found it. His last words were,'He who shall rule after me shall be the one who pulls the sword from the stone.' Day after day, people tried to pull the sword out, but no one could. Eventually war broke out between four men-"  
"The four kings!"  
"Yes! Anyways, they finally divided the world into kingdoms. And after these many years, the world is divided the way it is today."  
"What about the sword?"  
"It is in the Temple of Craters, which is a few miles out of town."  
"Why do I get the feeling that you made this boring story up on the spot?"  
"I haven't told it in a while!"  
Mia's father glanced at the clock. "My god look at the time, your stories are not only boring and phony, they're long too! I have to go!" With that, Mia's father dashed out.  
Neptune sighed, "You're welcome."  
End of chapter 2! I know it was long and boring, but I promise, it will get better! R&R! 


End file.
